


The end of the world

by doodleshroom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleshroom/pseuds/doodleshroom
Summary: Welcome to a very simple, very short one shot!I apologise in advance for mistakes since English isn't my first language...
Kudos: 2





	The end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a very simple, very short one shot!  
> I apologise in advance for mistakes since English isn't my first language...

It was the end of the world. The whole multiverse was one step away from the abyss, from the emptiness.

As Ink fell, others followed. The days were now slow on the multiverse, but ,steadily, the void was approaching.  
With time even others, such as Outertale, were destroyed and now, with only one mess left for him to clean up, Error felt like he could finally breath again, with all the weight he carried over his shoulders suddenly vanished...

He took a deep breath and stared right into the very core of that last AU.  
In case you were wondering who this brave one is, the answer is Undernovela. What else where you expecting?  
Like eating a plate of fries, you always save the best for last. And that was what Error had done. It was all carefully planned, with the most annoying ones coming first and now... He got the chance to get some sort of reward for all his hard work.

After all, all good things must come to an end.

__________________________________________

Error opened the portal to Undernovela, one of his last ones. Why not the last opening you ask? Well it just didn't sit well with Error's consciousness if he never got an autograph from his favorite character: Asgoro.  
This wasn't just the end of multiverse's life, it was his own too! The whole thing was nothing but a job, not a party. But he figured that if Asgoro signed him an autograph, his soul would leave this world a little bit more satisfied, and he thought there was nothing wrong with a little bit of that.

He waited until what he thought was the end of the episode, since there were more dramatic music and screams then usual. Error was almost angry at himself because he forgot to bring popcorn! The episode had ended in a huge cliff hanger and he simply could not wait to find out the big reveal in the next episode: Would Asgoro be the father of Toriel's new baby or would it be Sin?!!

The paper he had brought turned out to be a waste of time since there was a signature on a random document in his office, so he ended up just stealing that one.

Finally, the portal closed one last time. His journey was complete, everything would end.  
On the other hand he was fired from all the stealthing around, so Error figured he would just wait for the next episode and the next day.

________________________________________

Another episode and Error was just leaving.  
This was it, the final effort!  
Error lifted his hand waiting for his strings to take over it and end it all, but as he did his hand started to shake and tears come crashing down through his eyes.  
"... It's just you and me now isn't it buddy?" He sobbed.

All his desires of loneliness, of emptiness seemed as if they had never even existed.  
The lack of the existence of... Something! Anything! did not get rid of all the demons he carried, because the void had been its source from the very beginning.

The chuckled, laughed, as maniac, for as long as he thought someone could listen, because if they did maybe they would come help him.  
He had achieved what he had always wanted, after all: to have no way to turn back, not to the world no longer existed, as he initially thought was what he needed, but to to himself...

_________________________________

*...  
*You start to finally free yourself from the string you had been tied to since what it felt like ages now.  
*You wake up.  
*The world around you is white, though it does not look peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end! As I said it's just a very simple thing.  
> I thought it was interesting though...  
> And I always make 7 season stories with a thousand spin-offs so this was a nice change.  
> As you can see my mind is trying to make a thing out of this already, but I won't continue it most likely (unless you maybe really want to see if this child can rescue the multiverse)  
> We'll see...


End file.
